<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Zero Through Nine by niteynyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633607">From Zero Through Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx'>niteynyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Deepthroating, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kitsune, Large Cock, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, trigger war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the oldest yokai in feudal Japan remember the terror visited upon them by the first kitsune centuries ago. Now, thanks to a short-sighted good deed on the part of Inuyasha and Kagome, a kitsune wakes his progenitor from his long slumber and is tasked with forming a new brotherhood that will once again seat their new father as Japan's strongest demon.</p><p>Sesshomaru's mother is one of the first demons to learn kitsunes aren't going to be laughed at anymore. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshomaru's Mother/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Zero Through Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Many, if not most of the yokai across Japan scoffed at the notion of a ‘powerful kitsune’. Fox demons were known to be one thing, and one thing only: tricksters. Mischievous to a fault and talented shapeshifters, but really no more capable of nothing more than what the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricksters</span>
  </em>
  <span> implied. They played pranks. They fooled humans and yokai alike, though the extent of their mischief varied greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of their tricks were mere annoyances that never went any further than that. Things that no one would ever even realize were more random happenstance, like moving household items out of their expected place, making people question their short term memory if not their sanity. Some went deeper, causing terrible accidents or strokes of misfortune, often pointing the blame at hapless bystanders or completely unrelated third parties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though few of their tricks were ever meant to cause real or lasting harm, kitsunes were by far the most vilified form of yokai. After all, no one was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a kitsune like they were afraid of other demons. They were just annoying and easy to hate; they were easy to blame, and easy to persecute. While other demons spent their time pursuing power, kitsunes were always looking for their next victim, their next laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few of them ever got strong enough to deter the human mobs that would form to hunt them down. Many of those mobs formed without anyone ever actually being affected by a real kitsune, blaming their bad luck and random happenstance on fox demons to give themselves something they could take it out on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for other yokai, demons were almost universally too proud and too arrogant to band together like that. Strong enough demons would simply kill kitsunes out of hand whenever they found them unless given tribute, simply because it was easier than dealing with whatever trouble the fox might visit upon them when they grew bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was simply the way things were in feudal Japan, simply the way things were for centuries beforehand. Few yokai and far fewer humans remembered when it began to be that way, and almost no one remembered the way things were before the shift. Before the fox demons became known only as tricksters, easily persecuted. The legends of those days had long since faded into distant memory and then into forgotten myth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost no one remembered the way things were under Maru, the progenitor of the kitsunes, and how his godlike power and cunning gave him free reign over Japan for several centuries. The few yokai who lived during his rule would have been happy to forget him, but none of them had that luxury. They would occasionally warn their fellow yokai to leave kitsunes to their machinations, knowing that if they contented themselves with their whimsical mischief they would never be restored to their former power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kitsune that truly embraced chaos and malice was a fearsome thing. The more they were feared, the stronger they grew, to an exponential degree. The last thing any of those ancient yokai wanted was for a kitsune to begin chasing power and exercising it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always passed on their warnings without uttering Maru’s name or explaining their reasons for giving them. The former was because the first kitsune was sealed away, slumbering deep beneath a mountain -- but he could still hear his name when it was said in reference to him. It would make him twitch and roll over, his powerful magic instinctively lashing out at the people of Japan in a myriad of ways for the sins of one person daring to disturb his sleep. Natural disasters, like earthquakes and tsunamis, were often his fault and not nature itself. Some of it was far worse, afflicting entire regions with mysterious illnesses or strokes of madness that kept Japan from ever stabilizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their rationale behind never explaining their warning was far more simple. They had all agreed to keep it secret when Maru was sealed away, not wanting to risk another kitsune ever gaining even a fraction of his power. Even breathing a word of the secret was dangerous, considering how kitsunes loved to use their shapeshifting powers to impersonate others or spy on meetings as in the form of common objects or literal flies on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Maru was sealed, they hunted the kitsunes down to the point of near extinction. The few that survived learned never to breathe a word of it to their children, knowing that the yokai would waste no time in completing their genocide if they sensed a threat. And so Maru slumbered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all overlooked something embarrassingly simple, something that would prove ruinous many centuries later. As ageless beings, few yokai cared for keeping accurate histories. Most of it was conveyed through stories or legends passed down from parent to child. They had no reason to write </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Maru down, and it was easy for them to simply never mention him again. The handful of yokai that fancied themselves scholars were happy to destroy their writings if it meant an end to Maru’s reign of terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans were not ageless, and while they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> pass on their histories through oral traditions, they tended to become muddied with time, losing any semblance of factual accuracy. The yokai all agreed it wasn’t worth bringing them into the agreement, because without Maru’s shadow they would quickly forget about him. To their credit, they were not wrong about that. They just didn’t stop to consider that even though few humans were literate, the ones that were tended to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>accurate histories</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More than one calamity visited upon Japan came from a human scholar unwittingly disturbing Maru’s slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And humans were not nearly as careful as yokai when it came to making sure a kitsune wasn’t eavesdropping on them. The only thing surprising, really, was that it took hundreds of years for a kitsune to hear a historical account of Maru and begin to look into it themselves. Once that kitsune had a lead, the rest of the pieces simply fell into place as though they were always meant to be. The only thing he needed to break Maru’s seal was for a pure-hearted shrine maiden to recite a simple prayer upon the mountain in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired of living in fear. He had lost his mother and father to a mob of humans, and had lost his siblings to demons both callous and vengeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like an inane and archaic requirement, but that was the point. The yokai who sealed the first kitsune away knew that the people of Japan were growing increasingly debauched with the years. Fewer and fewer shrine maidens were actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>maidens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, through their own lust or that of others. The kitsune waited until he could find such a woman. It took nearly a decade for her to show herself, and she wasn’t even from Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, Kagome wasn’t from Japan as the kitsune knew it. She claimed to come from the future. Whether or not that was actually true, he was sure she was his one. He had to wait another three years for a real opportunity to draw her into his trap, to wait until her adventure pursuing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shikon no Tama</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Jewel of Four Souls, ended. To wait until most of her allies wandered off on their own business and she would only be accompanied by the hanyou Inuyasha. Though powerful and perceptive, he was brash and not exactly clever enough to stop what the kitsune put into motion, if he realized it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitsune led them to the mountain in the guise of a desperate woman; in the guise of a woman whose village and people would soon be destroyed by a demon that had corrupted their shrine. Kagome was all too happy to help, and didn’t think twice about reciting the spell on the scroll the kitsune had stolen from the scholars, and by that time it was too late. The disguised fox demon kept up the charade with his illusions until he could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> stirring -- something Inuyasha noticed as well. “The kami returns to us,” the kitsune assured him jubilantly, fake tears in his eyes as he hugged his fake village’s saviors. “Thank you, thank you so much. Come-- come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kagome and Inuyasha expected the village to treat them to a feast. Instead, the kitsune politely sent them on their way the moment he could with a few trifling trinkets that looked like treasure, then rushed to greet the stirring progenitor of his race, shedding his disguise and dispeling his illusions as he went. His heart pounded with excitement, feeling his moment was upon him. Under Maru’s protection, the kitsunes might thrive again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They might never fear again. With the first kitsune leading them--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Maru refused, though he was grateful for his long slumber to finally be at its end. At the time, Ichi was heartbroken, but remembering it nearly half a year later, he could only smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the time and effort he put into breaking Maru’s seal, it broke the kitsune’s heart to be so firmly and frankly put down. “If what you say is true,” the great first kitsune murmured as he slid into the yukata that Ichi provided him, “then every kitsune alive today is a disgrace to our legacy. We would sooner see you all destroyed than lead you to victory.” Though he still wore his drowsiness on his face, Maru spoke regally, forever a king and conqueror in heart and soul. He sat up against the wall of the cave he had been sealed in, turning his heavy-lidded eyes upon Ichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but…” the younger kitsune whispered, only to suddenly find one of Maru’s tails whipping out, wrapping tightly about his throat and cutting off any further words -- or even a further breath, for that matter. He gasped in sharply and lifted his hands to tug at the appendage that threatened to not just suffocate him, but could just as easily crush his windpipe. Two more of the nine-tailed kitsune’s tails shot out, wrapping tightly around Ichi’s wrists, tight enough that his hands began to tingle with a lack of circulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was death and disgrace going to be his reward for all the trouble he had gone through to break Maru’s seal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maru’s tails lofted him casually into the air, and for a moment the great kitsune merely watched the life and color drain from Ichi’s face. If it gave him any pleasure to watch Ichi’s feet kick feebly at the air, it didn’t show. “It would be a kindness for us to kill you now,” he said softly. Though Maru never spoke above a whisper, his words still seemed to boom out. “But you have done well in spite of your weakness, boy. We will not lead worms.” Abruptly, the tails uncurled from Ichi’s wrists and neck, dropping him like a hot potato. The young kitsune fell to his hands and knees, gasping and panting for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raise your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichi swallowed. Of course, that wasn’t his name at the time. Slowly, the young kitsune lifted his chin, half-glaring and half-staring at Maru’s feet. “Further. Meet our eyes,” the great kitsune demanded. “Have pride in yourself and what you’ve accomplished.” Ichi paused, half-expecting one of those tails to plunge through his chest like a blade and bring a swift end to him, but he did as he was told and lifted his gaze higher. The great fox demon had pulled his yukata to one side, baring a wide stretch of his chest. Slowly, dragging a claw, he rended a terrible and jagged wound across his chest. Another of his nine tails mopped up the blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichi watched it for the span of a single breath, then lifted his eyes just that little bit further to meet Maru’s eyes. The tail snaked forward, the blood tipping it like paint or ink on a brush. The tails that had suspended him in the air forced him to his knees and forced him to bare his chest just like Maru had, then held him still as </span>
  <em>
    <span>it happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It happened exactly the way Ichi expected it to. The bloody tip of Maru’s tail stabbed into his chest like a sharp spike and pierced right into his heart. Though Ichi gasped in shock, he felt no pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We name you the first of our new sons,” Maru murmured. “The first of our tails.” The first kitsune’s powerful blood began to spread through his body, forever changing him. “We will not lead worms. It will be upon you, my blood, to prove the kitsunes are worthy once more. You will find eight others worthy of this gift and make them your brothers… my Ichi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the moment Ichi forgot his past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the moment he became who he was today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life, Ichi felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More than that, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His prior existence before that moment all paled compared to what he had become. He shuddered as the tail pulled out of his heart, the wound quickly sealing over and leaving a terrible scar, one he would treasure for the rest of his days. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks, tears of joy and pride. “Yes, father,” he whispered. And for once, the kitsune felt something other than anxiety, and he felt something other than a need to meddle or be mischievous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt hungry for chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four months had passed since that day. It was not a year that Ichi spent idly twiddling his thumbs. He found his first two brothers easily enough; in truth, he already knew them. He had known them for a long time. The Twins were the most daring kitsunes he had ever known, playing the wildest and most dangerous games with humans and yokai alike. They had no fear and no sense of their own vulnerability. They were of an age with Ichi, and it was a frank wonder that they had survived anywhere near as long as they had. He took a month to track them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It probably would have taken a week at most, if he hadn’t stopped to indulge his new appetite for chaos at every opportunity along the way. He fed himself on chaos until his appetite should have been whetted, until his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have been bloated on it, but he found his hunger for it to be never ending, always driving him towards his next victim. Ichi quickly found that though violent acts and even killing were satisfying, leaving his victims trembling in his wake was far more delectable. The more that feared his return, the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maru’s gift had made him dozens of times more powerful than he was before, but indulging himself did far more than that. The Twins didn’t recognize their old friend when he arrived at their hideout, and they didn’t believe a word he said. Though he knew things that only their old friend would know, they thought he may have gone mad -- and they quickly sought to rid themselves of him. They were always stronger than he was, after all. If they had to kill him to free him from whatever gripped him, so be it. The Twins knew they were up to the task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichi punished them for their hubris and returned to Maru with their limp bodies slung over either one of his shoulders, their bodies broken and battered and barely clinging to life. Once Maru pierced their hearts and gave them the gift of his blood, they were quickly restored to perfect health. Just as quickly, they understood what had happened to Ichi and what he was trying to do for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were more than grateful to become his brother. Like Ichi, they left their previous identities behind and became Ni and San, though they would always be known as the Twins. “My sons, my tails,” their father murmured. “We grow weary of this cage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three brothers gathered around Maru, hanging on his every word. “Before you find your next brother, find us a new home worthy of our majesty,” he bid them gently. “Find us a home that overlooks Japan, for the day that we decide to truly return to it. Find us a seat of power worthy of an emperor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” they replied in unison, rising and leaving at once to fulfill their progenitor’s wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” With a twist of his wrist, San snapped the warlord’s neck and sent his limp body hurtling across the room, denting the wall it hit. “This is a pauper’s palace,” he growled at Ni and Ichi, shaking his head with disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said that about every castle we’ve visited so far,” the other twin pointed out mildly. Though they were always both fearless, Ni was once far brasher and louder than San, who Ichi always remembered for his mild manners. When the pair were changed by Maru’s gift, their personalities seemed to invert themselves, practically swapping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong,” the first of the new brotherhood mused, tearing a hole open in a nearby wall with a slash of his claws. As wind began to howl in through it, he grabbed part of the jagged hole and half-leaned out, peering down at the land below. The castle was situated high up, practically built on the mountain’s summit. It had a stellar view of the land below, rivers and roads alike made into small thin lines, villages and farm fields turned to distant shapes. It overlooked Japan, just as their father wished, but it wasn’t worthy of his majesty, not by a longshot. “We’re going about this the wrong way,” Ichi said a moment later, taking a step back but continuing to watch out the window he had just made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure?” Ni asked without looking away from the armor display he was studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our father is a yokai,” San grunted, almost reading Ichi’s mind. The other brother nodded his agreement and let the twin say what they were both thinking. “Yet we’ve only looked at human castles. We’ll never find anything worthy of him if we focus on humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni snorted, knocking over the ceremonial pride of the castle with a flick of his wrist. Each piece of the ancient, polished armor spilled to the ground with a loud clatter. He turned back towards the others and lifted his eyebrows high on his forehead. “More often than not, yokai hide their castles. Do either of you know where we would even find one?” he asked. “We’re really just going to have to keep looking until we settle on one, if not.” Ni was never far from San’s side and already knew his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the other twin shook his head and grumbled something, Ni glanced towards Ichi. “Besides, shouldn’t we be careful not to rock any boats?” The three had only clashed with a handful of other yokai so far. Messing with humans didn’t attract </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much attention from other demons, all things considered. They were careful to kill every yokai that learned the extent of their power. Their father had explained his history to them on their last visit, impressing upon them a need for </span>
  <em>
    <span>readiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The other ancient yokai in Japan would strike fast and hard if they learned Maru was awake; the three needed to grow stronger and find the rest of their brothers before that could come to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the room was silent but for the wind howling in from Ichi’s newly made window. “Brother?” Ni prompted. “We’ve wasted nearly two months on this search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ichi answered immediately, glancing over his shoulder with a broad grin and then looking back out the hole. “We should, and I have just the place in mind. Come, quickly.” The Twins joined their brother, looking towards the ground until he clicked his tongue for their attention and lifted his arm, pointing to something even higher than they. A great white dog demon soared through the sky elegantly, clouds parting before them to reveal the barest glimpse of a castle safely nestled amongst them. “That would do, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San laughed, bright and bold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah,” Ni agreed, reluctant on principle alone. “I guess it would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t bother trying to figure out who owned the castle in the sky, already knowing that for it to be so well-hidden, the dog demon that surely ruled it must value their privacy. That made it perfect for their purposes -- and it also made it fairly unlikely that they would learn anything of note. The three brothers flew through the clouds minutes after they closed. While they would not have been able to find the castle blindly, they knew it was right ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks even better up close,” San grinned as the three landed as one, their tabi clicking on the cobblestone spread out before the castle’s gaste. He glanced at his twin and wiggled his eyebrows. “Imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignoring</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, brother.” Ni snorted quietly but didn’t say a word, striding forth side-by-side with Ichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them expected to take the castle by stealth. Without ever speaking the words, they each understood that they would be taking it by force. The dog, along with any servants they might have, would have to be killed. There was no way they could let him survive, let alone allow him to escape. It would ruin the point of them even coming here if he could just lead an army of yokai right back to their doorstep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were both certain that the moment their feet touched the ground, the master of the castle knew they were coming for him. They had to make sure he didn’t have time to flee or set any traps. Ni and Ichi punched the castle’s gate at the same time, making it practically explode into the castle’s courtyard, splinters and shrapnel flying every which way with enough force that pieces of the gate embedded itself all over the yard’s walls and ruined a once picture-perfect garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The master of the castle -- of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> future castle -- laid no traps, and didn’t try to flee. As the two brothers waited for the wooden dust to settle, the great white dog demon pounced forth, knocking the surprised brothers to the side with a swipe of its mighty arm. Growling in rage, he quickly lunged towards San, its great maw opening wide. WIth his mouth full of wicked fangs, he quickly bit San and briskly whipped his head back and forth until several bones audibly cracked. In a moment, the kitsune was dead. The demon tossed his head and threw his limp body aside, licking the brother’s blood from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichi and Ni slowly rose to their feet, just in time to watch the massive demon shift from its true form to one more akin to theirs. Ni laughed suddenly and Ichi smiled crookedly, glancing at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t what they expected. He was a she. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one ever taught you boys how to knock?” she asked, her voice naturally throaty and alluring, full of promise. Her purple-painted lips still bore a hint of San’s blood on them. As she strode forth, she licked her lips one more time, so perfect and full as a humanoid. They fit her lovely face perfectly, with her soft jaw and high cheekbones proving the perfect setting for her yellow eyes, casual in their haughty arrogance, their haughty elegance. Her long white hair was pinned back in an almost playful pair of tails, but the deadly cast of her eyes spoke to her maturity, and the purple crescent moon centered on her forehead spoke to her power and royalty. The kimono she wore hid her body away, though she was clearly slim and slender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, taking either of the brothers in. Then she tilted her head and glanced towards San’s limp body. When she spoke again, there was a faint bafflement to her words. “My first intruders in three decades, and the three of you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitsunes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she remarked, slowly shaking her head. “And here I thought you tricksters were clever.” The yokai swept her eyes back to the standing pair, lifting one of her sleeves. It fell away from her delicate wrist as she flexed her fingers, showing off her claws. “Now, which of you is next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’ll be first,” Ichi replied glibly, taking a step forward and sketching a lackadaisical bow. “You may call me Ichi. This is my brother Ni, and you’ve already eaten my brother San. Might I have the privilege of your name before you maim and perhaps murder me?” he asked, his brows lifting as he straightened and smiled at her again, Ni chuckling all the while. “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill me, I’ll be sure to brag in hell about being done in by such a beautiful woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve gone mad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself with a slow shake of her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a waste</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The three of them were far more handsome and better built than any other kitsune she had met, and it had been a long time since she allowed herself to have male companionship. In other circumstances, she might have enjoyed using their bodies to pleasure herself. Perhaps she would have kept them as collared pets. They were hard to view as real beings, especially considering they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>numbered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who in their right mind would have named brothers Ichi, Ni and San?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But invading her sanctuary in the sky was a step too far. “You may tell them Inukimi sent you,” the mother of the feared Sesshomaru replied, not that either of them recognized her name. She took a step forward, ready to dash forward and sink her claws deep into Ichi’s belly, but he lifted a hand with a flat palm. Deciding to humour him, she lowered her hand and smiled a slim smile. “Would you like to beg for your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kimi-chan,” Ichi replied, shaking his head and letting his own smile blossom into a proper grin. “I think you should look behind you,” he explained, letting his own hand drop as well. It and its twin went to his sash, as though he were about to peel it off and remove his yukata prior to fighting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated being called Kimi-chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time, Inukimi was the one who laughed, a soft chuckle. “Do you really expect me to fall for that?” she asked him, taking another step forward and raising her claws again. The dog demon decided he wasn’t worthy of them; she would kill them both from where she stood, cutting them in two with nothing but the shockwave her claws would make when she slashed at the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ichi replied candidly, without so much as a pause. He pulled his yukata’s sash loose and dropped it, then shrugged the garment off. To Inukimi’s surprise, he didn’t wear a stitch beneath the garment. His shocking large cock was already fully erect, pointing up and away from his body and clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to see her. “I really think you should look behind yourself before San grabs you,” he replied. A motion at her periphery caught her eye and she glanced towards Ni as his yukata fell, just as naked -- and just as hard -- as Ichi. She parted her lips slightly, shocked by their blatant nudity and crassness. And, in a way, equally shocked by their sheer sizes. The two of them had the largest cocks she had ever seen, dwarfing even Toga’s mighty member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They really are mad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inukimi realized, quickly shaking off her shock and letting her natural indignation and irritation colour her voice. “You little fools,” she hissed out… but something felt off. And then she felt something soft touch her ankle, slowly curling around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then the rest of San’s tails then shot out, seizing her other ankle and both of her wrists at once. A fifth tail curled around her waist, each squeezing far tighter than should have been possible. Before she had a chance to twist around and face the third kitsune, the tails hefted her right off the ground, swinging her around to face where she had dropped San’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Inukimi’s disbelief, there wasn’t a body there. There wasn’t even a pool of blood where she was certain there had been one prior. The only thing that was lying where San’s body had fallen was his torn yukata. “It’s like you’ve never even seen an illusion before,” the third brother chortled behind her, his tails curling more tightly and pulling Inukimi right up against him, able to clearly feel his enormous cock press against her ass through her dress. One of his arms wound around her body, his fingers openly groping her breast through the fabric covering them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Inukimi growled, ignoring her body’s automatic reactions to his manhandling. She had always liked a little rough treatment, and she couldn’t help that her nipples stiffened and her pussy began to grow damp. “You have no idea what you’re in for, do you, boy?” she asked him, sneering as he turned and turned her towards his approaching brothers. There was no way that this kitsune would be able to hold her once she began fighting back. The simplest thing for her to do at this point was wait for all three of them to get within arm’s reach of her -- so she could kill them quickly, efficiently, all in a single breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was galling, to be had like this by a trio of kitsunes, by these lowly tricksters, but at least she would be the only one standing at the end of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I think we’re about to find out,” San murmured right into the yokai’s pointed ear, the warmth of his breath making her shudder fitifully. His hand dropped from her breast to her kimono’s sash, practically ripping it off her. Ichi reached her a little bit ahead of Ni, brandishing his own claws. Her opening would be upon her in a second. She waited for him to lift his arm, ignoring how San began to kiss and nip at the delicate column of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second before Ichi slashed at her, she exerted her immeasurable strength against the kitsune and tried to twist herself free, sure that her claws were about to cut open Ichi’s throat -- sure that the motion would lead to her turning, able to behead San in the same turn before leaving her alone with Ni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped in surprise a moment later when Ichi’s claws shredded her kimono, again and again as he slashed at her in quick succession. It wasn’t that he laid her bare before the three brothers that surprised her; it was that all of her struggling amounted to nothing more than squirming in San’s powerful tails. But still, she had a way out of this. Letting out a low and feminine growl, she lifted her eyes and met Ichi’s gaze head on, daring him to try his worst. There was no way a couple of lowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitsunes</span>
  </em>
  <span> were going to defeat the mate of the great dog demon Toga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichi was no longer smiling at her, his expression gone cool and cold. “I have to say, I don’t like that look in your eyes,” he told her, and he quickly wiped the defiance off her face, slapping her across the face with the back of his hand, making her gasp again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her cheek began to sting, San quickly sank his teeth into her neck, biting and sucking hard at it, a bruise already beginning to form. As soft and as delicate as her skin looked at first blush, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a yokai and one of considerable power -- what he was doing, even what Ichi just did to her with that slap, needed far more power than she would have expected a kitsune to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inukimi sucked in a sharp breath and grit her teeth, finally recognizing that she may have bitten off more than she could realistically chew. That breath left her in an instant when she felt Ni’s fingers casually grab her flushed pussy, digging his fingers uncomfortably into her outer lips before sliding them up. Damp with Inukimi’s own wetness, his digits next grabbed at the tasteful thatch of trimmed white hairs guarding her cunt just above her clit. She tried to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back her groan, knowing that for all her discomfort, there would be unmistakable hints of arousal to it. “She’s not bad,” Ni mused to his brothers. “San’s type, for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San slid his arm back up to Inukimi’s breasts, grabbing one. Though they weren’t too large, they perfectly fit her slender frame. He pinched it roughly and hummed out to himself, mouth still occupied with leaving his mark on her neck. He took a step to shift his weight and began grinding his cock against the closed crack of her ass. At the same time, Ichi helped himself to her other breast, pinching and tugging cruelly at the nipple whose only crime was being erect on her body. “I suppose she isn’t. Still,” Ichi said, sounding much more cheerful again, “she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bitch.” Both he and Ni chuckled at that. “Ah, why not. We can keep her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inukimi closed her eyes tightly. There was no one else in the castle, and it was unlikely that her son would show up out of the blue and get her out of this mess. That meant she was on her own -- and that her best path forward would be to play along with them, as demeaning as things might get. It would give her time to find an opening and find a way out of her rapidly worsening situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preferably a way out that would also end with her standing over their corpses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San pulled his mouth off of her neck and licked a little speck of blood off her darkening bruise. “You called dibs, didn’t you?” he asked Ichi, dropping his hand away from Inukimi’s body entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just because she was going to play along didn’t mean Inukimi was going to sit back, spread her legs and think of Japan. They wouldn’t buy that, anyway. “I’m going to kill you three with my bare hands,” she snarled, opening her eyes, glaring at the two kitsunes before her. “Come what may, I promise you that the only way this ends is--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Ichi slapped her, and again she gasped, getting increasingly furious by the moment. “Why don’t you shut her up?” he suggested to San, who shrugged and snaked out another tail. This one quickly curled around Inukimi’s neck and began to squeeze her throat, quickly cutting off her supply of fresh air. She gasped desperately for more, her eyes widening in reflexive panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her considerable willpower, there was a lot she could suffer through without blinking, but some things made the body act of its own accord. Try as she might to lift her hands and pull at the tail, she only ever managed to pathetically wiggle her forearms in place. If not for how dangerous it was, the surge of her frustration would have pushed her panic clear out of the way. If only she could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> against them, none of this would have been quite so galling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Ichi smiled. Snarling helplessly, Inukimi squeezed her eyes shut, curling her toes and tightening her hands into fists, her claws raking savagely against her palms. It was all she could do. “As much as I would like to enjoy her myself, though, I don’t see any reason to take her first. At least, not alone. After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who defeated her, San. I just found the place. And Ni…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t really do anything, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Not a lick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sharing is caring,” Ichi declared glibly, “and I care enough about your useless ass to share. So let’s hop to it,” he said, stepping close enough to Inukimi that she could feel the warmth of his cock brushing her stomach briefly. She grunted awkwardly, the noise strangled just like her throat, as San’s tails hiked her up just a bit higher. Inukimi soon found her legs beginning to lift and spread wide against her will. Flexible as she was, there was nothing comfortable about having her legs pinned up and back against her ribs, her knees pushing painfully into her perky breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first of the three sons grabbed her hips in his powerful hands, his claws digging in savagely against Inukimi’s pristine flesh. With a sharp tug, he pulled her down </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> so, until she was about eye level with him. Opening her eyes slightly, the dog demon could see Ni step around Ichi, moving behind her and joining his identical twin. She didn’t have much time to ponder what he was planning to do back there, though. All of a sudden, she felt Ichi’s lips covering hers, taking her by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inukimi knew exactly what she was about to go through. The three kitsunes were going to rape her, that was an unavoidable fact, and she had been girding herself for what would follow. The kiss was an abrupt one, without any form of warning or preamble, and somehow a worse violation than if he just plunged his cock right into her traitorous pussy, so wet and ready for him. What made it all the worse was just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tender</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was about it. The way he kissed her reminded her of the way Toga liked to kiss her, his tongue lovingly conquering and exploring every part of her mouth. She couldn’t help but react submissively into it; she couldn’t help but give in to him at that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this won’t… be so bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, before realizing why her anger was fading. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I’m delirious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry. She wanted to kill these bastards. She wanted to stop her groaning, well aware that they were just ragged moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These bastards were going to get her off. But most of all, she wanted to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Inukimi struggled to focus, another obstacle emerged. She felt the broad head of Ichi’s immense cock against her cunt’s wetness for less than a second before the kitsune rammed himself right into her vulnerable pussy, spearing her and spreading her impossibly wide with his improbable girth. She cried out into Ichi’s open mouth, hoarse and raw. Even with Toga’s mighty cock, Inukimi needed time to adjust to and acclimate before they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck. Her late mate was just too much to handle without giving her pussy ample time to warm up, no matter how wet she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to scream out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have your damned pelts!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ichi truly did dwarf him in length and girth alike. She hadn’t felt her pussy stretched so wide since she gave birth to her Sesshomaru, something that took </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ichi forced his way inside of her brutishly, taking only a handful of seconds to bottom out inside of her -- not that he possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The kitsune had far more cock than her pussy had depth. Her hips tried to buck backwards and away from him as he battered into her cervix, making her grunt in pain. Between Ichi’s hands on her hips and San’s tails wrapped tight around her body, she wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But -- but she had felt worse. This pain, this pleasure, it was something she could take. At least, that’s what Inukimi convinced herself as her cunt spasmed wildly around Ichi’s cock, as though unsure of whether or not it wanted to hold him still or force the invader out. He drew himself back slightly, then rammed himself right back in. Some distant part of her mind was glad that the three couldn’t hear her shrill scream, muffled as it was by Ichi’s kiss. This time, the movement of her hips had his cock pressing fiercely into her g-spot. The accidental assault and battery on her most sensitive spot overwhelmed her, her legs tensing up as she felt herself building towards an undeniable orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One she desperately did not want to have. Inukimi began to squirm her helpless hips wildly, but it was too late for her to head it off now. It was too late for a long time -- probably since Sen first grabbed her tight. Ichi began to hammer her cunt with his short, shallow thrusts, pounding her pussy without mercy. Whether or not he was doing it deliberately, each stroke of his cock hit her g-spot again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I don’t want to cum,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inukimi wanted to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me cum, you damnable bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t just humiliating to be raped by a kitsune like this. It was humiliating that he was going to make her cum so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, without even really trying. And it was all the worse that she was lying to herself about it. She wanted him to make her cum -- she wanted to wash the reality of her predicament away in her little death, in her sweet release. Her curled toes tightened.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few things interrupted her encroaching orgasm, though, a perfect storm of misery striking the poor kitsune. The tail around her throat eased up. She hadn’t realized how much getting choked was contributing towards her whorish pleasure until the pressure was gone. Ichi broke off the kiss briefly, giving her a moment to gasp in a desperate breath -- right before his head went back in. Where he was tender before, now he was savage, biting hard on her bottom lip. Without the muffler of his open mouth over hers, the three kitsunes could each hear her shrill squealing, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Ichi was making her feel like a wanton slut, she felt like she could take on his ridiculous cock and survive. Some small part of her mind was glad she didn’t have one of the other brothers in her throat at the same time, sure that it would overwhelm her. She should have found it odd that San and Ni were silent, that they hadn’t done anything in what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>; her concept of time had long gone to the wayside, her seconds only truly counted by each stroke of Ichi’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it felt much longer, the first brother had only been inside her for a little less than two minutes. The other two were simply conferring on how they would apply their bitchbreakers to the literal demon bitch. Neither of them wanted to interrupt Ichi by forcing her down into a position where they could each claim their own hole, so after a little discussion, the Twins decided they would leave Inukimi’s mouth alone, at least for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect storm was more than just San’s tail releasing her throat and Ichi’s loving kiss turning violent. “Here we go, Kimi-chan,” the kitsune holding her taut in his tails sing-songed into her ear. Though she didn’t react to his words -- barely heard them, in truth, her yellow eyes soon flared wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait,” she gasped out, swift and desperate, her voice coming out in a hoarse and raw whisper as she felt the proud crown of San’s cock push up against her tight asshole. It had been centuries since someone kissed her like Toga did, but it had been even longer since anyone had fucked the proud demon bitch’s ass. She only ever let men that could truly dominate her fuck that hole. Though she had tried to take the great dog demon in it once, he was simply too big for her to handle. And if Toga couldn’t fit in her ass after greasing himself and going through considerable foreplay, there was no way one of these utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstrous</span>
  </em>
  <span> cocks could fit without destroying her. “Please, don’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless as she was, Inukimi still found the air she needed to scream out in pain as San forced his dick deep into her ass. There were a lot of things she wanted to cry out as she suffered that pain and indignity, but she couldn’t voice them -- she could only cry and scream and suffer through it. Ichi didn’t even give her a moment’s pause, continuing to pound away at her pussy as San broke her ass in and stretched it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s-- there’s no way this should be fitting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some strange use of the kitsune’s magic, surely -- but the specifics were simply not something she was able to dwell on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer burning discomfort of how wide she was being stretched open effectively headed off her orgasm, and that was before Ni pressed his cock up against his twin brother’s dick and forced it into her ass alongside his. That moment, that third penetration, proved to be Inukimi’s last straw. She cried out again as the three began to fuck her ass and pussy in tandem, their precaurious position requiring a touch more delicacy and coordination than each of them just fucking her with wild abandon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… not like this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she begged herself, the last coherent thought she would have that day. Ichi abandoned her mouth entirely, and each of the three brothers began to leave a lasting mark on her. San had already covered the side of her neck; his twin went for the one opposite, while Ichi’s left his right on her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she wasn’t about to cum, the broken demon bitch would have been trembling in fear of the three and her vulnerable position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like this, not like this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> but of course it happened just like that. The overwhelmed demon didn’t cum with a wild scream and thrashing limbs. It felt like every muscle in her body tightened up at once and then released just as powerfully, the walls of her ass and cunt trembling sporadically around their invaders. Pleasure briefly overtook her mind, pushing away all her pain and discomfort, and in its wake everything felt dim and bearable. The only noise she made was a soft whimper, her eyelids falling heavily over her eyes as she trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inukimi didn’t pass out, but the state she went into was close enough. She didn’t know how much longer the three brothers kept fucking her holes, only that it felt like an eternity to her. Moaning, she couldn’t find it within herself to open her eyes, though her lids flickered when one of the brothers came in her ass and pulled out, leaving her feeling almost empty. Even though the three were speaking, she heard them almost as though they were underwater, unable to understand a word of it. Ichi came next, and of course he made sure to ram right into her cervix at the exact moment he did, flooding her womb and cunt both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he pulled out, most of the tails bearing Inukimi weight suddenly let go of her as the final brother -- San, it seemed -- pulled out. She hit the ground on her ass and groaned softly. One still remained wrapped around her ankle, her leg awkwardly hoisted into the air. He squatted over her, slapping her face with the head of his cock repeatedly, making her grunt and even whine with each strike. When he was finally ready, he came all over her face, her neck and her breasts, each spurt of his cock loosing more baby batter than the entirety of most men’s orgasms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he was finished, the proud demon bitch resembled the victim of a twenty man bukkake. Her gaping ass and pussy oozed out their cum in a slow but sure trickle. San’s tail released her leg and let it fall without ceremony, stepping away. “Come on, girl,” Ni cooed down at her as he grabbed her twintails, words she barely understood in her state. “Time for us to go take a look around the place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely even twitched, but that was fine by him. The other brothers went ahead of him into the castle, throwing their yukatas over their shoulders, not wanting to get dressed on the off chance they decided to fuck Inukimi again. Ni took up the rear, dragging the demon bitch behind him by her long hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here we thought we were going to have to kill the lord of this castle,” Ichi laughed, warm and jolly in a way that made Inukimi’s blood run cold.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>